Happy In The Meantime
by Eliza B. Welch
Summary: Mark Twain: "When we remember we are all mad, the mysteries disappear and life stands explained." Hermione and Tom. A Lit songfic.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Note to readers: This is my first Hermione/Voldemort romance fic. So if you're not willing to read it there's still time to turn back. It's extremely light romance, so it's not much to worry about. It's in Hermione's POV, by the way and it's a songfic of Lit's "Happy in the Meantime". The lyrics are in the center of the page in Italics. So, enjoy! And please review. Flames are welcome if you really think it's necessary.

"Happy In the Meantime"

__

It's just another reason why

It all comes down to you and I

Just have another drink

Waste some time with me

We're happy in the meantime

I watched the snowfall outside the frost-covered window by my solitary table. The snow blew inside each time the door of the Three Broomsticks was opened by yet another passing witch or wizard craving a drink or gossip. I watched them quietly, sipping my butterbeer. I was tempted to have something stronger, but I must be responsible. I'm eighteen, now, and legally allowed to drink alcohol... but I have to make good decisions. So I stuck to butterbeer as I watched the characters come in and out of the pub, each one draped in a heavy cloak. It was December, after all.

Christmas was coming on an icy chill and I had planned to see Harry and Ron, that's why I was there. I only stayed for a short while in Hogsmede, but it was nice to think back on my days at school in that town that I had left behind as I graduated. It was almost eerie, like walking through a memory.

__

I've gotta make up for losin' time

'Cause I've been spinnin' my wheels all night

And I can't wait

Can't hardly wait to see you

Things seem better off now

I think I'm better off now

I even saw Lavender, not too much earlier. She told me she had been living in Hogsmede, with Seamus. I could have laughed; she hadn't changed a bit from the gossip, boy-crazed roommate from my school days. She inquired as to my material status.

"So are you dating Harry now or Ron? Is there a possibility of wedding bells...?" to be exact.

Lavender grinned as I felt blood rush to my face, turning me pink. I pulled myself together and shook my head. I told her I was seeing no one, which was true, and she looked disappointed. Lavender eventually excused herself after pointless talk of yesterday and I was left alone again.

I pondered what she had said about me dating Harry or Ron. Sure, it was a possibility, but they are my best friends. I could never keep a relationship with any of them. They were just too different from me. Always being immature boys, talking about Quidditch and such. They were always my best friends, of course, but it would ruin the friendship. And I could never carry that kind of guilt. And so much has happened...

__

It's just another reason why

It all comes down to you and I

Just have another drink

Waste some time with me

We're happy in the meantime

More flakes of snow flew through the door as another figure, cloaked in black, came into the pub. I looked up on an impulse—no particular reason, I told myself, I must have done it for everyone who came inside. I could tell it was a man when he lowered his hood, but his age I wasn't sure. He was tall and stood up straight, he had to be fairly young. His alabaster skin was flawless, his complexion, ageless. Stray flakes of snow clung to his jet-black hair, melting in the indoor heat. A statue of alabaster and ebony.

But his eyes were deep amber, almost scarlet, like a pair of flames. But something about him seemed older and more experienced than I. Possibly that the flames of his eyes seemed to be those of a dying fire, but still burning, embers still glowing with heat. The world seemed to be in his eyes. Its pain, its beauty, all rested in his eyes in a swirl of reddened hues. I stared at him, transfixed. I'm sure he was aware of me, my staring that is.

__

I guess the rain's gonna follow me

'Cause it's been droppin' in minor D.

And I can't wait

Can't hardly wait to see if

Things seem better off now

I think I'm better off now

He took a seat at the bar, but didn't order anything. Madam Rosmerta didn't even notice him; no one seemed to. He just stared around the Three Broomsticks as though lost in a memory... just as I was. He glanced at some of the people, his eyes lingering on some longer than others, and then his red eyes fell on me. I tried to look away but I couldn't get my head to turn, or my eyes, or my thoughts.

The fire of his eyes burned into mine. Then without breaking his stare, he got up from his seat at the bar, and walked towards me without hesitation or apparently taking time to think. He pulled up the seat across from me, and sat down at my table. Neither of us said anything, it didn't seem as if we needed to. Our eyes spoke to each other and we could see into each other's soul.

__

It's just another reason why

It all comes down to you and I

Just have another drink

Waste some time with me

We're happy in the meantime

I couldn't tell how long we sat there, whether a minute or a lifetime, I wasn't sure. Time seemed like an illusion. I suddenly felt very far from the world and everything around us seemed to fade. Not physically, for I could still see it, hear it, and feel it. I knew that it was all there, but it didn't matter to me anymore. An in result of that, in my mind, everything faded, until it was just _him_. Stars, sun, moon, a whole microcosm of just _him._

Then I spoke.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

He nodded a silent, polite greeting. Whether it meant that he already knew me or it was his way of acknowledgment, it didn't matter to me.

We had spoken.

We had met.

But in my strange joy I noticed something new about his eyes. They were thoughtful and narrowed as though trying to remember something that lay forgotten in the back of his mind. Then he did something he hadn't done through the whole time our eyes lingered on each other. He blinked.

Less than a second later when he opened his eyes again, they no longer had the roaring blaze of life, but dying embers filled with sorrow and regret. He got to his feet.

I felt a sudden jerk at my heart, as though the part of my soul I had given to him was pulled forcefully and painfully out of me as he got up. I could tell he felt the same pain as I, yet still he brought it upon himself. He knew what he had to do.

I couldn't let him go.

I wanted to stare into the fires of his scarlet eyes forever, I wanted this meeting, this moment to last forever because I was happy _now_.

"What's your name?" I called desperately after him just as he reached the door.

__

Well save a little rain

And wash away the pain

I'll try and keep it clean

I'll show you what I mean

I don't wanna keep you holdin' on

'Cause in the morning I'll be gone

He stopped and pressed a hand against the doorframe, as though bracing himself, as though it hurt him so greatly that he couldn't bear the weight of what he carried in his heart. He sighed deeply, and without looking back, he answered:

"Tom."

And with a swish of his cloak he was gone, leaving only a few flakes of snow that blew through the open door.

I watched the snow float without direction until they disappeared into nothing, lost in the air. But I felt as though I lost something more.

So long

Note to readers: A sequel is in the works…


End file.
